Setting/World
Dysothtria Dysothtria is a world where magic is intricately woven throughout almost every part of it, from the barrier that surrounds the world, to the very soil in some areas. Although there are many races and species that call this world their home, only a few are represented in the game itself (Races). (It is possible that some races may be added at a later date, but only at the discretion of staff.) From the very beginning, the world came into being as a residual of the loving craftsmanship that went into creating our own world (Earth), so in many ways, there are similarities; however, after the birth of our worlds, that is where the two diverged. Where Earth developed in science, Dysothtria developed in magic. The dreams and imaginings of the beings of Earth, were in some cases, realities in Dysothtria. There were guardians created to look out for and nurture Dysothtria. Five beings, known as Cargan. They have powers and abilities, each unique in their sphere of influence. Like the beings in their care, they have emotions and shortcomings which can sometimes (in the case of some), or often (in the case of others), cause trouble for the inhabitants. Maritonia : ' ' : Maritonia is one of the more advanced civilizations in the world of Dysothtria. It is where the setting of the mush takes place. The patron guardian is Jocasta, whose sphere of influence is the harvest. They are mostly a peaceful, hardworking people. The country, itself, is rich with forests, plains, valleys, and grasslands, with only a few, semi-arid regions. Maritonia, Zeroun and Quadi are allies, a friendship that was cemented during the battle of Andralyn, where Kalonice and Cyrah tried to take the fertile land, but were defeated by the combined efforts of the allies. : Maritonia is governed by a monarchy, where the crown is passed down from king to king. However, if a king dies, his wife, the Queen, may rule in his stead until the crowned prince is of age to take the throne. :*'Avar' (Capital) :*'Shillivan' :*'Nostrad' :*'Shalathon' :*'Minsheva' :*'Dolvack' :*'Moric' Cyrah : ' ' : Cyrah is located south of Maritonia, also bordered by Zeroun. Cyran's are a devious/intelligent, war-like people, though they are not inherantly evil, per se. They are a prideful, competitive people. If slighted, they want redress. Cyrah is a combination of plains, mountains and valleys, though a majority of the terrain is arid. They struggle with their crops and rely mostly on livestock that they can successfully raise, the bounty from the sea, and trade. :*'Vanra' (Capital) :*'Kilezja' :*'Vanulebane' :*'Dravasey' :*'Rawna' :*'Esenkili' Kalonice : Kalonice is located north of Maritonia, also bordered by Dinesh and Zeroun. Kalonice is the home of a more politically minded people. Good allies, but you would not want to make them your enemy. You might not even realize they have turned, because they are still pleasant to you, while behind your back they are plotting your downfall. They are bordered by the Yihane Forest as the divider between them and Maritonia. :*'Inroskiel' (Capital) :*'Leidalirel' :*'Sephaitra' :*'Rednelius' Zeroun : Zeroun is southeast of Maritonia, also bordered by Cyrah, Kalonice, Quadi and Dinesh. Zeroun is one of Maritonia's long-standing allies. Quadi and Zeroun used to be one combined country, until (event?), where they divided. The split was a peaceful one, but the more ambitious stayed in Zeroun, while the more settled/content pulled back and remained in Quadi. Despite the separation, they have always been like "brothers". They are a hardy people, tough and ready for anything. There is a lot of forest and grassland, with some valleys, mountains and plains. The Quesydar Forest, along the border of Quadi and Zeroun, is where the Pirotaians originate from. Zeroun and Maritonia have always been allies. In difficult times, Zeroun has supported Maritonia when they have had a shortage or famine. They are a hardy people, tough and ready for anything. Zeround, Quadi and Maritonia are allies, a friendship that was cemented during the battle of Andralyn, where Kalonice and Cyrah tried to take the fertile land, but were defeated by the combined efforts of the countries. : Zeroun is a monarchy where the crown is passed down from king to king. :*'Sanjay' (Capital) :*'Meergaeran' :*'Thetisya' :*'Kirtana' Dinesh : Dinesh is in the far, northeast corner of the continent, bordered by Kalonice, Zeroun and Quadi.Dinesh is known for their scholars. Esben (Wisdom) is their patron deity. Most of their people are interested in the furthering of their knowledge. Because of this, they spend much less energy on war-like skills and rely heavily on their alliances to help keep them safe. This is problematical because of their proximity to Madra. There are "spots" where mining for a material which enhances mental prowess is more prevalent. They catalog histories, legends, etc. They maintain a great library and the greatest yeardleigh come here to study. :*'Scharusea' (Capital) :*'Mericella' :*'Obrenuvia' :*'Deliosilyn' Quadi : Quadi is in the far, southeast corner of the continent, bordered by Zeroun and Dinesh. Quadi and Zeroun used to be one combined country, until (event?), where they divided. The split was a peaceful one, but the more ambitious stayed in Zeroun, while the more settled/content pulled back and remained in Quadi. Despite the separation, they have always been like "brothers". They are a hardy people, tough and ready for anything. There is a lot of forest and grassland, with some valleys, mountains and plains. The Quesydar Forest, along the border of Quadi and Zeroun, is where the Pirotaians originate from. Quadi, Zeroun and Maritonia are allies, a friendship that was cemented during the battle of Andralyn, where Kalonice and Cyrah tried to take the fertile land, but were defeated by the combined efforts of the countries. :*'Baisanari' (Capital) :*'Raiantier' :*'Tirymore' :*'Raneminet' Avedis : Avedis and Xhosa make up the continent to the east of Dinesh. The people of Avedis are not highly advanced. They are mostly hunters and gatherers. Because they share the island/continent with the Xadrian, they have been left the majority of the land. The Xadrian only use what they need, and since they are small in number, they do not present a challenge to those of Avedis. Not one to conquer, they live in peace with the Xadrian. :*'Cerellaim' (Capital) :*'Amriein' :*'Sheryan' :*'Zuryseelnya' Xhosa : Xhosa is the home of the Xadrians, and where they return when not persuing their duties as impartial mediators. The terrain is made up mostly of plains, hills and small valleys, with some forestation at the border of their land, and Avedis. They are a simple people, mostly sheltered from the world. The only ones who have any knowledge of other cultures and their ways of life, are the ambassadors and bounty hunters (to a lesser degree - only enough to be able to perform their duties well). They are an earthy people who rely on the land and nature. They are confident, but not proud; peaceful and passive, but not weak. They are able to take care of themselves. Their patron deity, Mirari, sees to their continued protection, with Artaxiab's assistance. : Xhosa's government is that of an appointed council of three. Their society is made up of the ruling council, seers, ambassadors, healers/physicians and bounty hunters. The only members of their society that ever stray from Xhosa, are the ambassadors and bounty hunters. :*'Aronos' (Capital) :*'Merienan' :*'Dadelios' :*'Zemaillon' Tuyet : The inhabitants of Tuyet are a people who love life and appreciate even the simplest of things. They have a very laid back lifestyle, and are resistant to change. To them, change is something to be afraid of, something that threatens the way of life they have become accustomed to. They are comfortable with who they are and what they have. : There is a governing council that rules Tuyet, and even this would appear to be a very relaxed gathering of representatives. There are five members who make up the council, and they are nominated by the people who live in the towns and cities, to speak for them. Each of these members may hold their position for as long as the people continue to have faith in their representation. :*'Anirish' (Capital) :*'Nemra' :*'Lenos' Arkadiy : The inhabitants of Arkadiy... :*'Niseriond' (Capital) :*'Ndascherel' :*'Taurcine' :*'Tiasya' Oihane : The inhabitants of Oihane... :*'Hamraphon' (Capital) :*'Nuavior' :*'Omseighris' :*'Terinassia' Eithenia : Eithenia is an island shrouded in a forgetful mist, and is the original home of the Ithnevarians. Most are not aware of the island's existence and just assume their kind has always been wanderers. Ships unknowingly steer clear of the island, as if repelled by an unseen force, being unaware of its presence. Eithenia does not appear on any maps of any inhabitants of Dysothtria, other than the ones who make Eithenia their home. :*'Ellumrian ' (Capital) :*'Mlioray' :*'Ednamra' :*'Eciavid' Dewei Island : Dewei Island is the location where the Kempar Festival is held every year. There are very few who call the island home, as it has become more of a gathering site for world wide celebrations. The Pellagian Islands : The Pellagian Islands are where the Melthorians originated, and most call home. The Seghen Islands : The Seghen Islands are rich in culture, though they are an easily led people. They are good-natured and free spirited, heavily laden with superstitions. Nielori Kailomiel Caydonea Brogan Zynocar Category:Theme Category:Incomplete